<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hold me Tight by Ggeri_Sminth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756320">Hold me Tight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggeri_Sminth/pseuds/Ggeri_Sminth'>Ggeri_Sminth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Number Five | The Boy, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Play, Anal Plug, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Chastity Device, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pseudo-Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:54:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggeri_Sminth/pseuds/Ggeri_Sminth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, Diego and Five where happy. They loved each other, and they were going to do so many things, but one mistake changes all of that. Now Reginald is finally dead, so maybe they could start over. Five isn't sure though, it's been ten years, and he never did seek out Diego. Could he really mend the bridge that seemed broken? Would the collar that he found be the answer to everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Number Five | The Boy/Diego Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a small box in the top drawer in the nightstand pushed to the very back lies a collar. It is very unassuming; there is nothing extraordinary about it, just a deep blue leather with the letter ‘D’ hanging from it. It has not been used in years, though. The dust has collected along the box, covering it completely. Five only finds it because he is cleaning out the nightstand. He does not know what it is when he first sees the box. There is nothing special to it, and that in of itself piques his curiosity.</p><p>Five is surprised when he opens the box, so much so that he drops it. Whatever he had expected to find, that was not it. Of all the things that he thought he would find in Diego’s room, this had not been one of them. He knew the meaning of the collar. The wearer of it would be the submissive of whoever it belonged to. Five could only wonder if Diego is the submissive or is he the dominant? Why had he left it here, had he forgotten it? Five could only gather than he had forgotten that it sat in the back of his nightstand; after all, there is a lot of dust collected on it.</p><p>Five is quick to put the collar back into its box. Five had a feeling that he had stumbled upon something personal, and yet he wanted to know why Diego had such a thing. Of course, he could just ask Diego himself, but that might not get him the answers he wants. That means the only other thing that he can do is ask Klaus. Five pockets the collar and goes back to cleaning out the nightstand. He does not find anything else strange or personal.</p><p>It takes two days before Five can get Klaus alone and sober at the same time. Plenty of time to come up with a way to ask about the collar. Still, once it is time, he finds himself hesitating, trying to make small talk before he brings up the real reason for this whole ordeal.</p><p>After there seems to be a lull in the conversation, Five pulls the box out and places it on the table in front of Klaus, “Do you know why Diego has this?”</p><p>Klaus looks at the box with a raised eyebrow, “A box?”</p><p>Five shakes his head with annoying little tick, “No, it’s a collar. Why would Diego have a collar?”</p><p>“Did you try it on?”</p><p>Five is taken back, by the way, Klaus asks, almost cryptic like, “No, why would I do that? It’s not for me.”</p><p>Klaus lets out a soft laugh, “He bought it when we were kids. With his first paycheck, I think we were around sixteen at the time. If I remember correctly, it was right before <em>Dad</em> caught the two of you together in a compromising position and kicked Diego out.”</p><p>Five could not help swallowing sharply, he remembered that night. He had gotten sloppy; Five had been in such a rush to make out with Diego that he had not made sure that their Father was asleep. Their Father had followed him and caught him in Diego’s lap. That night he had been taken back to his room and locked in. Diego had not been, though, instead their Father had kicked him out. Well, from what Five could tell, thrown him out. With nothing.</p><p>The only reason that Five even found out is that Grace had packed some clothing for Diego and stuck it to him a week later. Five, on the other hand, had received the worst beating in his life. He did not do anything to anger his Father after that, including going after Diego. In the beginning, Diego would slip Five notes through Grace, but he never read them, and he never responded to them. Grace tried to encourage him to, but he did not want to know what would happen if he did. After about a year, Diego stopped trying to get ahold of him. The communication stopped, and the family adopted as if Diego had not even been part of it. That was ten years ago.</p><p>“You are implying that Diego got this for me.”</p><p>Klaus did a half shrug, “I don’t know; maybe it was for him. Why does it matter now? It is in the past. Here is the real question though, why do you have it?”</p><p>Five scowls, “I was going through Diego’s old things, and I found it in his nightstand. He didn’t have Grace bring it to him.”</p><p>“Well, the two of you kinda stopped being a thing after <em>Dad</em> threw him out, so why would he even need it.”</p><p>Klaus is right, of course, Diego might have said something about the collar in the notes that he tried to pass to him, but Five never read them, so how was he to know. He could not even go back and read them now; he had burnt them all. Never opening a single one. Now their father has passed, and they would be holding a funeral, then the reading of the Will. Five thought maybe Diego would come to the funeral if only so he could piss on their Father’s grave.</p><p>Five had wanted to get some of Diego’s things for him, suspecting that he would not be getting anything. Five is sure that Diego was written out of the Will the next day after, of course, he was dealt with.</p><p>Klaus, sensing that the conversation is over, stands and pats Five on the shoulder, “Maybe you should try it on. Who knows, it might fit, might even get Diego to forgive you for hanging him out to dry.”</p><p>Five want to argue that he did not like what happened to Diego to happen, but he does not get a chance to as Klaus dances out of the room quickly. Klaus would know, though, if Diego blamed him for what happened. Him and Vanya, they both found Diego after they turned eighteen and moved out. From what Five knows, they had both been living with Diego for a while. They both kept in touch with the family and Diego, probably even kept Diego up to date with everything.</p><p>It should not bother him that Diego might blame him for what their father did to him, but it does. He did not try to seek the other out after he turned eighteen, maybe he should have. Perhaps he should have read the letters that Grace passed to him. It did not matter now, though. It is all in the past. Everything is in the past.</p>
<hr/><p>In the days leading up to the funeral, Five is terribly busy. Five does not have a lot of time to ponder the collar that he is found. They have so much to do. All the children are supposed to be in attendance, which also means Diego. Five have to persuade Vanya to give Diego the funeral invitation. Klaus would not do it no matter how much Five tried to threaten him. Vanya had said that was part of the problem; maybe he should just ask. Five had scoffed. There was no way he was just going to ask. It already hurt having to ask about the stupid collar.</p><p>So, it was a surprise the morning of the funeral, Five found himself standing in front of the mirror holding the collar up to his neck. Klaus had been right. It fit. It is a perfect fit actually, and that made something in his gut turn. He had been submissive to Diego when they had been together, and so really, it should not be all that much of a surprise that he liked the idea of Diego buying him a collar. A mark of ownership. Five even finds himself putting it on, slipping it around his neck and buckling it.</p><p>Would Diego be able to tell that he is wearing it? Five shakes his head. It did not matter if he did. It was not like Five was going to show it off. He planned to wear a suit and tie; the collar would be covered the whole time.</p><p>Five was correct. The tie covered it up entirely. Five could not even tell that he is wearing it. The only reason he knew it because he put it on and could feel it around his neck. It felt constricting and yet comforting at the same time. Five did not really know why, though.</p>
<hr/><p>Five tried not to look like he was looking for Diego. Trying to spot a mop of black hair that he would recognize anywhere. Unfortunately, Five did not see Diego before the funeral started, and if he did show up, he did not put a rose on their Father’s grave. Not that Five is expecting him to.</p><p>He does see him though, after the funeral, he is talking to Klaus and Vanya. He is smiling softly, his hair is pulled back in a low ponytail, and he is wearing a nice suit. Even Klaus is dressed up, which surprises Five the most.</p><p>He tries to keep his pace steady as he moves over towards them. He does not want to spook Diego and send him running. As he gets close enough to hear them, he realizes that he might not indeed be welcome. He knows that Diego has seen him approach, but he does not seem to be looking at him. In fact, he seems like he is ignoring Five.</p><p>“I am surprised you showed up, didn’t think you would get the time off.”</p><p>Five blinks and wrinkles his brow, “Time off?”</p><p>All of their eyes snap to him as Five interrupts their conversation, “Yes, Diego is a child advocate.”</p><p>Though that news is surprising, Five does not understand why that has anything to do with Diego getting time off to come to the funeral, “Why does that have anything to do with getting time off.”</p><p>Diego sighs, “I am a child advocate Five, that means I speak for the child to the court. I cannot just pass off a child that I am working with to another just because I <em>need </em>to go to the funeral of the man who disowned me. And I did not get the time off, I have to be in court in a couple of hours.”</p><p>Vanya nodded her head, “I wouldn’t have blamed you for not coming, probably got a lot to prepare.”</p><p>Klaus hums, “come on, Vanya, we all know that Five would have thrown a fit if Diego didn’t show up.”</p><p>Five growled, “I would have not, don’t go spreading rumors, Klaus.”</p><p>Vanya rolls her eyes before grabbing Klaus’s arm, whispering something about giving them some room, before pulling him away back towards the house. Five wants to be grateful for her, but he cannot find it in himself to be. Klaus left him in Diego in a weird place. He wants to talk to Diego yes, but to make it sound like he would throw a fit if Diego did not come just is not correct and annoying.</p><p>“So, child advocate, never pictured you as being a lawyer.”</p><p>Diego shrugged, “What did you think I was going to be, a cop?”</p><p>“Yeah, well, maybe, I mean, you’d get a gun and get to help people.”</p><p>“I get to help children who are traumatized and don’t have a voice of their own. I think I do just fine helping people.”</p><p>The words <em>I am someone that I could have used as a child. I make sure that what happened to us, the Hargreeves, never happens to any other children.</em> Goes unsaid but not unheard.</p><p>“And you, follow in <em>daddies’</em> footsteps and take over the family business?”</p><p>The words are not spat at him, but they are not said in the most pleasant tone. Diego is not happy, and it looks like he does not want to talk to Five either. He is only trying because it is polite, and that had been beaten into him.</p><p>“Yes,” Five answers softly, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>Diego lets out a dry and humorless laugh, “what are you sorry for, Five.”</p><p>“For what happened to you.”</p><p>“I don’t care, you made your choice. Mom told me you know, told me how you never opened any of the letters that I sent to you. She told me how you would just throw them into the fire. You made your choice.”</p><p>Five growled, his eyes burned with anger, “You think I wanted to see you thrown out? I didn’t get out of it without being punished either.”</p><p>Diego rolled his eyes, “Oh yes, you got punished as well, got your ass beat, so sorry that happened to you. It is not like you got thrown out in the cold at two in the morning. Told that you could never come back. No, because you were his favorite. Reginald would never throw you out. Might try to beat the <em>gay</em> out of you but never throw you out. You had it so hard, Five. I do not fucking care. I moved on. I have a good life, and you are still living in <em>daddies' </em>shadow.”</p><p>“You don’t just get to say that I had it easier, I wasn’t let out of his sight for months. Fuck you, Diego.”</p><p>The slap to his cheek had been surprising, “I almost starved to death, you little shit. Our so-called Father decided that kicking me out was not enough. He called my job and got me fired. I did not have any food or a roof over my head for six months. So no, you do not get to be sorry. I do not care if you did not cause me to get abandoned. You abandoned me as well. You could have come. You could have left, but you did not, so yeah. I do not want your apologies. Now, if you will excuse me, I am going to talk to Mom before I leave.”</p><p>With that, Diego turned away and left Five standing there in shock. He had not known that Diego had lost his job. Did Diego write that in his letters to him, tell him that he was hungry and alone? How had Diego survived if that was the case, had Grace saved him when no one else wanted to?</p><p>It takes Five way too long to move again, and he can still feel the burn on his cheek as he moves back to the house. He is not surprised that Diego is not there anymore when he comes in. Still, it hurts. He wanted to clear the air with him. Instead, he had just made it worse. He needed to talk to Grace.</p>
<hr/><p>Grace is in the kitchen when Five finally finds her hours later. She stops what she is doing as he comes in and frowns at him, “Five dear, are you okay.”</p><p>Five nods his head, “I might have provoked Diego. I’m fine… but at speaking up, Diego, I wanted to ask you something.”</p><p>“Of course, dear.”</p><p>“Did you ever read what Diego wrote in his letters to me?”</p><p>“No, dear, those where only for you to read. Why do you ask?”</p><p>“Diego said something about starving and stuff and wondered if maybe he’d wrote about it in his letters.”</p><p>Grace shook her head, “I don’t know if he did. If you are asking if I knew about it, I did. I tried to help the best I could, but there wasn’t a lot that I could do with your Father always watching.”</p><p>Five nodded his head before sitting at the bar and dropping his head on it, “He’s furious at me. I wanted to clear the air, but I made it worse.”</p><p>“You just need to give him time, I am sure he will come around. Diego has always been fond of you Five.”</p><p>Five eyes become glassy. He had been the youngest of the children that Reginald had adopted. Diego and Luther being the eldest. The two of them had taken to looking after all the other children. They often took credit for many of the mistakes that the other children made. As such, they took the punishments that went along with them.</p><p>Diego had a soft spot for him, yes, but also for Klaus, Vanya, and Ben. He would look after all of them, and he did not seem to look after Allison or Lila as much because Luther took care of them. Five was the boy genius, and Reginald had taken to him the best. Taking him under his wing. He did not get into trouble all that often, not only because Diego would take the blame for his mistakes, but also because Five was a suck-up. He had not been well-liked at the orphanage that Reginald had found him at, and being given so much attention for how smart he was made he feel special. Five had liked it. Maybe that is why he had never tried to leave the comfort, why he did not read the letter that Diego sent him.</p><p>He did not want to go back out into the cruel, unforgiving world that Reginald had saved him from.</p><p>“Grace, did you tell Diego to stop writing to me?”</p><p>Grace shook her head, her soft curls bouncing as she did, “No, my dear, I tried to encourage him to continue to write to you. He stopped, though, saying that you’d made your choice.”</p><p>Diego had been right. He had made his choice and was not that the kicker he had made it, and he regretted it. Would his life be different if Five had decided to open and read those letters? He would never know now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No matter how hard Diego tried, he could not get the conversation he had with Five out of his mind. He pushed it aside when it came to work, but now that he was done for the day and back in his apartment, he could not let it go. Five had almost seemed desperate like he wanted something more than Diego’s forgiveness. It was strange, why would he seek it now. He could have sought him out after he became an adult. There was no way that Reginald kept such a close eye on Five after he had gotten him set up in the family business.</p><p>Diego shook his head. It did not matter. He had not been angry with Five, more like resigned to the fate of it all. Then Five had to bring it all up, make it sound like he had gotten the raw deal of it all. Like Diego had not had his life ripped away from his so cruelly. Diego had to suffer just so he could survive, and he did survive. He made a name for himself being a shark only to realize that he did not like doing that, that it was not something that made him happy. Now he worked with children, and he felt better, the pay was not all that great, but that did not matter.</p><p>He’d gotten a good shot as a shark because he was Reginald Hargreeves' son, and that would bring great press, but after a couple of years of doing that and proving how good he was at it, he realized that it wasn’t worth it. He had saved up a good chunk of money, though, so even with the pay that he has got now, he does not have to worry. His life is good, and he is happy. He had survived and even helped Klaus and Vanya survive. They had both needed a place to stay once they turned eighteen, and though at the time he did not have much, he still gave them a place to stay and food to eat.</p><p>He helped Klaus get clean, and Klaus has stayed clean since he even runs a rehab recovery support group. Diego could not be prouder of his brother. Nowadays, he helps support Klaus’s art by going to his showings. Vanya started writing books and even plays her violin professionally. He cannot say that he is the reason for either of their professions or even the lives they live now. But Diego does know that he helped, and that is what is important to him. He would have done anything for them, Five included, but Five never came, and now Diego knows that he never planned to.</p><p>That is okay, he would long since given up, so the reason that their conversation sits in his head frustrates him to no end. Diego sighs. It would probably be better to just take a bubble bath and get some love from his baby. He is sure Void must be hungry, having not seen him all day and only have to feed him this morning.</p><p>As he suspects Void is hungry and winds himself between Diego’s legs as he gets the food down, “Aren’t you an inpatient little kitty.”</p><p>Just as he is opening the can of food, there comes a knock on his door. Diego sighs. Who could be calling at this hour? Diego sets the can down on the flood so that Void can eat before making his way to his front door. He hears the knocking again and calls out to them in frustration, <em>I will be right there, hold your horses</em></p><p>He is surprised by who he finds at his front door, “Five.”</p><p>Five gives him a small wave, “I begged Vanya for your address, Klaus wouldn’t give it up. Said something about me making you angry, and I didn’t deserve it.”</p><p>Diego rolls his eyes, “And what did you give Vanya?”</p><p>“I promised that I would come to her never concert. May I come in?”</p><p>Diego steps aside, allowing Five into his apartment. He watches as Five toes off his shoes and looks around. “You have a nice place.”</p><p>Diego rolls his eyes. He can read between the lines. Five wants to know how he can afford such a nice place. Diego does not give in, though. If Five really wants the answer, he will have to ask it right out and risk the chance of offending Diego, and Diego wants to see if that happens. He wants to know if Five will start this conversation off on the wrong foot or not.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Diego guides Five to his living room, gesturing to his couch, “Would you like something to drink, I have water and sweet tea.”</p><p>Five sits down, hesitantly on the couch, “Water, please.”</p><p>Diego fetches Five a glass of water for the both of them before joining him in his living room. Void follows Diego out of the kitchen and promptly sits in his lap once he is sitting in his armchair.</p><p>“I wanted to apologize, the way that I acted when I saw you were… I shouldn’t have said what I did.”</p><p>Diego studies him for a second, Five is fidgeting in his seat. It had to be a hard pill to swallow, apologizing. “Apology accepted. I do want to clarify that I was not mad at you until you decided to bring up the past. If you had just left it there, you wouldn’t be here right now.”</p><p>Five nods his head, “I wanted to talk to you. I knew you were avoiding me… Diego, I really am sorry about what happened. I didn’t want that to happen to you.”</p><p>“I know you didn’t, it’s in the past, and it happened, so let it go, Five. I did.”</p><p>“How, how could you let it go?”</p><p>“Five, there was no way for me to control what happened, and you chose. I know that you wanted the affection that Reginald gave to you. I realized that there was nothing I could give you that would make you want to leave the security that was provided, and I accepted that. I let it go Five, and now you need to do so too.”</p><p>“I don’t want to… Diego, I don’t want to.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I...” how did Five go about this, before he had come over here, he had taken the collar back off. It did not feel right to wear it. Not after the fight that he had had with Diego. With the realization that he had hoped that Diego would pull him into a kiss. How had he wanted the meeting to go? He had wanted Diego to realize that their father was not around anymore and that Diego could hold him again. That they did not have to hide anymore. That had been why he had put the collar on. He had wanted Diego to grasp his neck and feel it and just know.</p><p>“I was going through your things in your room. I had a feeling that Father had not left you anything in his Will, so I wanted to bring you some of your old stuff. Your knives and such… In the back of your nightstand, I found this box.”</p><p>Diego blinked but didn’t say anything, so Five continued, “I was curious about what was in the box, so I opened it. There was a collar in it, with a black metal D hanging from the center of it. I asked Klaus about it. I was sure that he would be the one that would know the most about it. I was right. He said that you bought it right before you got kicked out.”</p><p>“I did. I don’t know what any of that has to do with this.”</p><p>“Klaus indulged that the collar had been for me.”</p><p>“You were wearing it at the funeral, weren’t you?”</p><p>It was not really a question. Not with the way that Five had been talking in the past tense. Just the implication that the collar had always been for him.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Why, it was something from our childhood. I might not have even bought it for you.”</p><p>That was a lie, and they both knew it. Yet Five could not meet Diego’s eyes as he answers, “I wanted you to know that I still belonged to you.” Five speaks so quietly, Diego almost does not catch his words, but he does, and that surprises him.</p><p>“Five, you never tried to find me, I could be with someone else. You have no idea if I had moved on or not. Why would you even think that wearing a collar that I bought when I was sixteen would make me think that.”</p><p>Five has to bite back his tears, he knew it was a stupid idea, but he had to come. He had to get it off his chest, “Because I wanted to believe that you would still want me. That maybe with Father gone, you’d take me back; you would still love me.”</p><p>Diego took in Five’s slumped form. He looked so vulnerable; he had grown up since the last time that Diego had seen him. He was quite a bit taller, yet still shorter than him. If Diego had to guess about half a foot or so. He always had his boyish charm, but he had filled in, even if he still looked like a twink. Even more so when he looked like he was on the verge of tears. Oh, and how Diego would love to see him cry, to see him flushed with heat begging for Diego to ruin him.</p><p>Diego had not really moved on perse; he had a type when it came to men, and Five encompassed that type completely. Still, he was not sure if he could just take Five back, what good would that really do them. He always loved Five that he did know, though.</p><p>“I do still love you. Five, I will never stop loving you. Yet I don’t think you want what you are suggesting.”</p><p>Five lets out a soft whine, tears shining in his eyes, “I just wanted you to know… and return this,” he pulls out the box that has the collar in it. “I’ll see my way out. Thank you for the water and for talking to me. Bye, Diego.”</p><p>With that, Five gets up and leaves. Diego sits there was he listens to Five open and closes his front door. Part of him wants to run after Five and bring him back. To hold him close, a massive amount of him. But he does not, he cannot. Five needs to find someone else, Diego is not right for him, and Diego knows this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Five is depressed. He does not want to pull himself out of bed. It is hard to do everyday activities. He should not have gone to see Diego, and he wishes that he had never found that stupid collar. He would not be feeling like this. His life would have moved on, he would have seen Diego, had a normal conversation, and then just left it at that. But instead, he had found something he should not have and tried to obtain something he cannot have. He is broken and sad, and Dolores is not helping.</p><p>He had been seeing her for years, ever since his break down at the company when he was twenty. The pressure had gotten to be too much, and his usual coping mechanisms had not been working. He had become an alcoholic, and he was not even legal yet. Now, he is having a meltdown over Diego and the fact that he was rejected. He wanted to be well, not dismissed.</p><p>Dolores tries to get him to accept it and move on, but he does not want to move, and so he is not going to. Which is leaving him in this slump of depression. Nothing is helping, and the urge for a drink has never been stronger. Maybe if he drinks enough, he can blackout and then not have to feel anymore. But Five knows that if he starts drinking, he will not stop, and then he will have another issue. He cannot go back to that. Those years were some of the darkest years in his life.</p><p>It is Luther that finally talks to him. After all, someone has to get through to him. It might as well be Luther. He finds him in bed, the place that Five has spent the last seven days, only getting up to go to the bathroom. He does not even get up to eat. It is a good thing that Grace brings him food, or he probably would have starved.</p><p>“You need to get up, Five.”</p><p>Five burrows under his covers even more, “Do you think things would be different if I’d gone to him?”</p><p>Luther sighs softly as he sits down on the edge of Five’s bed, “Maybe, but you didn’t. You have got to move on.”</p><p>“I can’t.”</p><p>“Can’t or won't? Because it seems like it is wont. You do not want to move on. Instead, you want to throw a pity party. I get it, you love him. You want Diego to take you back. But Five sometimes, we don’t get what we want.”</p><p>Five tries not to cry. He had done enough of that already. He had cried when he had gotten home from his talk with Diego the first night. There wasn’t any point in crying anymore, but he just wasn’t ready to be happy, “I don’t want to move on, Luther. I’m sad, and I’m hurt.”</p><p>“You aren’t going to get better immediately, but you can’t stay like this. Would Diego want you to do this to yourself?”</p><p>“Diego doesn’t care. If he cared, he wouldn’t have done this to me.”</p><p>“He didn’t do this to you, Five. You and dad this to you. You did not go after him, and you allowed dad to manipulate you into staying away from him. You wanted to be so perfect for our Father that you did not follow your heart. You have to live with those consequences. I know this because I allowed him to do that to me too. I love Allison, but she is married and incredibly happy. I moved on, I found someone else, and we are going to get married. I had to move on, and yeah, sometimes it still hurts, but these things happen.”</p><p>“Please, Luther just… I’m not ready yet.”</p><p>Luther sighs softly before patting the bed softly, “Alright, but you can’t stay like this forever.”</p><p>Five does not even bother with a response. He could if Five wanted to. He could stay like this, never leave his bed fuck what Luther says. He is hurting, and he does not know if he will be able to move on any time soon. Even get up and go on with life, and he knows that it is not the best outlook on life, but he cannot help it.</p><p>He is so lost in his mind that he does not notice that once Luther leaves that someone else enters the room until the bed dips again. He feels a body press up against him from behind and wraps their arms around him over the blankets.</p><p>“Five”</p><p>Five takes a shuttering breath, “Klaus.”</p><p>“I know that Luther wants you to get over it. And maybe you should try to move on, but if you really want Diego back, you will have to work for it. Instead of moping, you should be fighting for him to take you.”</p><p>“How?? How Klaus, he made it clear that I didn’t want what I was offering.”</p><p>“Well, did you want what you were offering?”</p><p>“To belong to Diego, I wanted that. I still want that. I want to belong to him. Is that wrong? Was that not what I was offering?”</p><p>“Maybe, what if Diego wanted you to quit working for the company to stay at home as a kept submissive. To be a housewife like mom. Could you do that? Could you give all this up?”</p><p>Five breath hitched, “I don’t know. I do not think that I could. Is that what Diego wants?”</p><p>Klaus did not know how best to answer that question. Diego had talked to him about this. He did not want Five to work for the company anymore. He felt that it was sucking Five dry. Besides that, Five had always wanted to be a professor of physics. Diego had mentioned that he wished that Five had followed that dream.</p><p>“What if Diego wanted you to quit and become a professor. Would you do that?”</p><p>“I wanted to do that when we were kids, I would always tell Diego about my dreams. He would tell me that I could be anything that I wanted if I put my mind to it. I got my Doctorate in applied Mathematics because of that.”</p><p>“Maybe you should talk to him. Find out what you have to do, what you are willing to do for this relationship.”</p><p>Five sniffles, “Can I lie in bed with you for a little longer?”</p><p>Klaus lets out a soft smile, “yeah.”</p><hr/><p>Five does not know if he is prepared, but he is going to try again. He does not know when Diego gets off work, so he decides to come by Diego’s apartment around seven in the evening on a Friday night. When he knocks on the door, Diego opens it. He is wearing jeans and a tee. He gives Five a soft frown, but that does not deter him; he needs to do this. He needs to know once and for all.</p><p>“Hello Diego, I was wondering if I could come in?”</p><p>“Sure, want some water or maybe some lemonade?”</p><p>Five bites his lip, “lemonade would be nice, I hope that I am not disrupting anything.”</p><p>“Just me time with Void.”</p><p>Five gives Diego a strange look, “My cat Five, Void is my cat. You know the black furball that you met last time you were here. Sat in my lap, the whole conversation.”</p><p>“Oh, I didn’t realize it was named Void.”</p><p>“Yes, he is named Void.”</p><p>Diego hands Five a glass of lemonade and then sits down opposite of him. Instead of sitting in the living room, they are sitting at the table in the kitchen.</p><p>“What can I do for you, Five?”</p><p>“I wanted to know what you wanted. I want to wear your collar, I do, but as Klaus reminded me, I don’t actually know what that would intel.”</p><p>Diego raised an eyebrow, “What are you going to do if I say I want you naked, open, wet, and ready to serve every night when I got home. Cock locked uptight, and ass stuffed full, dinner ready to eat. The house clean and tidy.”</p><p>Five flushes, he had thought about some of the things that Diego could want. Some things he could guess, submissive in bed, but just how submissive had not crossed his mind. “Did you want that when we were kids?”</p><p>“You are deflecting, but I’ll allow it. No, I did not want those things. In fact, I had not planned to show you the collar until you were an adult. Five, we were kids. The most we did was make out. We’d never had sex; I’d never seen you naked.”</p><p>“I don’t know if I could do all those things… I cannot just do nothing. I have to have a purpose to be useful but to not have anything to do during the day while you are at work…”</p><p>“I never said you couldn’t have a job Five. I know how your brain works.”</p><p>Five blinks, “How am I supposed to do all those things and still work?”</p><p>“You could put that Doctorate I know you have to use.”</p><p>Five knows that he could quit his job at the company and look for a teaching job. He would have flexible hours if he worked for a university. He could be home before Diego and give Diego what he wanted, well mostly.</p><p>“I don’t know how to cook,” Five says softly, looking down at his hands. That had to be a deal-breaker. He could not be what Diego wanted.</p><p>“That was just an example of Five. I wanted to know how serious you are about this.”</p><p>Five looks up with determination, “I am profoundly serious. I want this, Diego. Please, I will do it, I will quit and find a job teaching. I will learn to cook and,” Fives cheeks burn. “I will wear a plug and let you lock my cock up. I will walk around the apartment naked whenever I am home and do anything you ask of me. Please, Diego, please.”</p><p>Diego hums and taps his fingers against his cheek and chin as if he is considering Five’s propositions. He is not. Diego would not make Five jumps into it just like that. He has a feeling that Five is still a virgin and that would be cruel to only force this whole thing upon him.</p><p>“I will let you wear my collar, but you are going to find a job at a university—no more working for the family company. Hold stocks in it, fine, but you do not need the stress that the job will come with. All the other things they can wait.”</p><p>Five’s eyes light up, and a smile starts to spread on his face. His cheeks burn even more before he looks Diego in the eyes, “What if I want some of those things?”</p><p>Diego raises an eyebrow, “And what might that be?”</p><p>The flush of Fives cheeks told Diego all that he needed to, and if that had not, Five fidgeting with the hem of his shirt spoke volumes. Life was about to get interesting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took several months before Five was able to find a job at a university that would allow him to teach. He was not as old as the other teachers, as he was still the boy genius finishing school long before any of his other adopted siblings. It had been hard work, and Five was unsure if he would ever find a university that would allow him to teach. It sat at the back of his mind nagging him, making him worry and feed the anxiety. The thoughts that Diego would change his mind if he did not find a job at a university quick enough.</p><p>Five really should not have worried. Diego was not going anywhere. There had been date nights and sweet kisses that made him feel cherished. It was something that he had not thought was possible, and now five years later, he does not even know why he thought Diego would ever let him go.</p><p>The night he found about getting into the University, he had rushed over to Diego’s. He was not really thinking about it, just wanted to share the news. He ended up sitting outside of Diego’s apartment for several hours. It was worth it, just being able to share the joy that he felt. The soft kisses that followed were memorable. The next day Diego had presented him with his collar, and Five had gladly accepted it.</p><p>There had been fights over the years, but Diego never abandoned him. He stuck around even when Five ran off in frustration. Things in their relationship changed and evolved, and Five did have to admit that the sex was well worth it. Though in the beginning, it was quite vanilla. But now, now things where every different.</p><p>Five squirmed as he sat at the kitchen table, working on grading his students' papers. Diego had wanted to see if he could deal with having a plug inside him all day. What Diego failed to mention was this plug was unique, and it vibrated. He had been on edge all day, and with his cock locked uptight, he was not able to relieve himself. The stupid things were paired to his phone, and Diego could change the speed of the vibrations with a simple text.</p><p>It was one of the most frustrating things to date. Five had almost squeaked during a lecture when the vibrations went from soft and clam to fast and hard. Diego had been messing with the vibrations all day. As of right now, the vibrating plug was buzzing strongly against his prostate, making his desperate. He really wanted to cum. His mind is so hyper-focused on the vibrations that he does not even hear the front door open, Diego stepping in.</p><p>He is pulled out of his thoughts by a kiss on his forehead, “How was work.”</p><p>“I hate you. I almost squeezed while I was lecturing. Most of these students don’t respect me because of my age that would have made it so much worse.”</p><p>Diego lets out a soft chuckle, “So you want it out?”</p><p>Five bites his lip. This morning Diego had said if he could keep it in all day until after dinner, he would be allowed to cum. But if he asked to remove it before, he would not get to cum, Diego would enable him to remove it, but there would be consequences. “I do want it out, but I want to cum more…”</p><p>“My perfect little boy. What you want for dinner?”</p><p>Five smiles up at Diego and preens a bit at the praise, “Your three cheeses mac with bacon?”</p><p>Diego ruffles Five’s hair before kissing his cheek. He then moves the rest of the way into the kitchen and gets to work on their dinner. Diego is lovely enough to turn the vibrations back down, and Five is able to lose himself in grading the papers that his students have presented him. He is so focused that he does not even realize that Diego has finished cooking their dinner. Another kiss is pressed to his forehead and a squeeze to his shoulder.</p><p>“Take a break and come eat dinner, love.”</p><p>Five nods his head, moving to another seat at the kitchen table to allow him to eat with Diego. He is tired and is happy that dinner is uneventful. Their conversations normal, Five asking about Diego’s day, if he has got any hard cases, and Diego asks about Five’s students. It is so domestic that no one realizes that Five is wearing sex toys under his clothing.</p><p>After dinner, Five moves back to grading his papers, and Diego cleans up the kitchen and watches Five with a soft smile. After about an hour, Diego pulls Five away from his computer, pulling him to their room.</p><p>“I think you deserve your reward for being so good for me today.”</p><p>Five hums softly, now that he is no longer tense and the knowledge that he has been good, he is found that his body is worn out. Sleep is starting to look more and more appealing, even more than the orgasm that he was promised.</p><p>“Do you want my hand or mouth, baby boy?”</p><p>“Mouth, ‘m tired, don’t want to take a bath after.”</p><p>Diego lets out a soft chuckle, “Okay, sweetheart. Go take your clothes off and lie down, I’ll be there in a second.”</p><p>Five does as he is told. He removes his sweats and the tee that he stole from Diego’s dresser. Throws them both into the laundry, making a mental note to do them tomorrow after he gets home. Then lies down on their bed on his back. His eyes droop slightly, and he is awoken, jolted back to full consciousness when Diego slides a hand up to his thigh. He runs his thumb over Five’s balls before taking the key out to the cage unlocking it. Diego sets the cage down on their dresser. Then he moves to Five’s as pulling out the plug carefully.</p><p>Five’s hole is red and swollen from wearing the plug all day. Just the pull of the plug out has Five’s cock jolting upstanding hard and proud. Diego gives him a soft smile before he goes about sucking him into his mouth. Five cannot help but let out a sharp cry. It has been a while since he had been allowed to cum. All the stimulation from today had not helped with the over-stimulation and sensitivity.</p><p>It only takes a few sucks before his hips are jerking up and a hollowing whine leaves his mouth as Five spills down Diego’s throat. He’d be embarrassed if Diego weren’t’ running a soothing thumb over the inside of his thigh.</p><p>“You did so well for me, baby boy, now gets comfy, and I’ll clean these up.”</p><p>Five tries to nod his head, but he cannot seem to move. His whole body is worn out, and his mind clear. His eyes slip close as Diego turns the lights off and tucks him in. He is roused slightly a bit later as Diego gets into bed with him, pulling him to his chest. Five hums and snuggles in, everything was perfect. He had everything that he could ever want or need. With that thought in mind, he drifts back off to sleep.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>Diego presses a kiss to his lips, “love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>